


(keep on wishing)

by bloodorange_7234



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Balcony Scene, Confessions, Fluff, Jealousy, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo is whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Songfic, corny af, first fic ever, jealousy if you squit, kenma is equally whipped, wish by diplo ft trippie red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodorange_7234/pseuds/bloodorange_7234
Summary: kuroo loves kenma. he wanted nothing more than to be by his side forever, even if it was just as his friend.his greed was getting to him, though.a gush of summer wind pushed its way up, weaving its way through kuroo's eyelashes. kuroo internally begged and pleaded to whichever god that ruled this earth. he wished for kenma to love him back. even if it was just half of kuroo's love for the shorter boy, he would take it. he would take anything."kuro, what are you wishing for?"(lowercase intended)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	(keep on wishing)

kuroo woke in the middle of the night in the small shared hotel room. groaning, he flipped over to look at kenma who was supposed to be fast asleep in the other bed. instead, he was met by a dishevelled comforter in a mess of pillows. he shifted to glance at the bedside digital clock. squinting at the sudden brightness, it read to be 2:45 am. sitting up, he whipped his head around to look for kenma, only to see the boy in question on the hotel room balcony. 

kuroo slipped out of bed and opened the balcony door, closing it behind him. kenma was aware of kuroo's presence but never turned around to look at him. instead, he stayed crouched, leaning on the ledge with his arms, hunched over. it took kuroo one glance at his eyes to notice how entranced the smaller boy was by the view. kuroo too, hunched himself over into similar potion beside kenma, getting comfortable. 

The view from the balcony showcased an array of buildings, lighting up the night sky. kuroo traced the buildings with his eyes, taking in the beautiful atmosphere that complimented the horizon. not moving his head, he took a sideways glance down at kenma, noticing how the bright lights complimented his irises. the lights softly brightened up his face, just for kuroo to see the details of his eyelashes and lips. oh, and how beautiful kuroo believed kenma to be. retuning his gaze back to the view, kuroo tilted his head up slightly and closed his eyes, praying, wishing for kenma to be his. 

kuroo loves kenma. he wanted nothing more than to be by his side forever, even if it was just as his friend. 

his greed was getting to him, though. 

a gush of summer wind pushed its way up, weaving its way through kuroo's eyelashes. kuroo internally begged and pleaded to whichever god that ruled this earth. he wished for kenma to love him back. even if it was just half of kuroo's love for the shorter boy, he would take it. he would take anything.

> "kuro, _what are you wishing for?_ "

kuroo opened his eyes slightly, looking down at kenma. he'd always been able to read him like a book. kuroo didn't bother responding and lying, as kenma could easily look through him. 

> " _maybe, you should wish it more."_

kuroo turned his head this time to look at kenma. his feline-like eyes were focused on the view, pretending to be ignorant towards kuroo's strong gaze. kenma knows kuroo. kenma knows that, whatever kuroo was wishing for, it was never something bad. a part of kenma wanted to be what kuroo was longing for, but kenma could never admit that. he just wanted the bed-headed boy to be happy. kenma looked beautiful, and kuroo looked at him like he was the one person in the world. kuroo would give the world to kenma. no, kenma already owned the world in his eyes.

> " _and maybe, the world is yours."_

Kuroo's tone was hushed, and kenma almost missed the words that unintentionally flew out of his mouth. kenma turned his head this time, although he remained unwavering. he did nothing more than speechlessly paint 'what do you mean's' and 'what are you talking about's' into the air. but alas, kuroo remained silent, vision focused on the buildings ahead.

kuroo felt a lot. and kenma knew that. when he experienced an emotion, he lived it with passion. kenma wished and hoped that maybe, one day, that passion could be for him.

> " _maybe when it rains, it pours"_

kuroo spared a confused and questioning glance, even though he knew all too well that he'd had to figure it out himself. after a few moments of a questioning air surrounding them, it clicked. a silent understanding.

kenma was comparing him to the sky. 

kuroo let out a huff, an almost chuckle, at the realization. he was the sky to kenma's earth. now it was kuroo's turn to ask.

> "kenma, _what're **you** wishing for_?"

kuroo could feel it. kuroo wasn't the only one that was wishing for something. kenma wasn't the only one who could read books. 

maybe it was a new game. or maybe it was karasuno's number 10.

kuroo didn't like that last thought.

kenma wouldn't be lying if he said he hasn't tried to get over kuroo. multiple times. he felt like a lost cause. someone like kuroo couldn't love someone like kenma. he was too quiet and bland, and kuroo was too intelligent and charismatic. kenma had decided to live with his love for kuroo but never act on it. kenma would never leave or confess to kuroo because they both knew that kenma couldn't live without kuroo. kuroo wasn't wrong though. kenma couldn't help himself but wish, even if it was impossible in his eyes. maybe its time to let go. maybe someday kenma would attend kuroos wedding, sitting in the back, silently watching and holding back tears. maybe kenma would visit kuroo's future kids, but always hold a grudge against them, even if it was never their fault. it was kenmas fault. kenmas fault for being someone like him and loving someone like kuroo.

> " _i dont know how to wish anymore."_

the sadness that flew in that sentence suffocated kuroo. kenma readjusted to his standing position with a small, broken smile, turning around to walk back inside. kuroo turned around with him, eyes following kenma. kuroo couldn't stand to see kenma like that. a beat of something unresolved drifted through the breeze. he wanted to tell him to keep on wishing. another burst of warm wind ruffled through both of their hair. 

with that, kuroo spoke. kenma turned around swiftly, eyes wide and glossed over with tears at kuroo's words.

> "im in love with you."

kenma doesn't need to wish anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed! this is my first fic so feel free to give critiques. thank you.


End file.
